Fruits Basket Drabbles
by NemKess
Summary: I'm drowning in drabbles. Most of these are for challenges on 100fruit.
1. Bonds

Title: Bound   
Author: NemKess   
Character(s): Akito   
Word Count: 104   
Rating: G   
Notes: Written for 100fruit challenge: Bonds. It sounded better in my head.....

* * *

They were bound to her, each and every one of them, even that horrid monster. They were hers. She lived for them. She would die for them.

She didn't see it as unreasonable that they should do the same for her. For her life that was no life at all and all of her suffering, they owed her that much.

Their lives, their loyalty, their thoughts… Their very souls were hers to command, hers to play with, to destroy or love as she chose to.

She would not let that wretched little girl destroy those bonds. She wouldn't let anyone take them from her.


	2. Maternal Bonds

Title: Maternal Bonds  
Author: NemKess  
Character(s): Momiji  
Word Count: 104  
Rating: G

written for challenge #4 on 100fruit: Bonds

* * *

Momiji watches the other Sohma children, the normal Sohma children, with their parents and wishes that he could be like them. Oh, he doesn't mind turning into a rabbit every now and again. That's actually kind of fun.

What he wants is to have a mother who looks at him with such love and devotion. He wants a mother that doesn't glare at him with hate and tear-filled eyes.

He makes do with the fact that his mother is nicer now that he's a stranger than she ever was when she knew they were related.

He still aches for that missing maternal bond, though.


	3. Fanboy

Title: Fanboy  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo (and some Shigure)  
Word Count: 103

Challenge # 5: Books and the reading of

A.Note: I've had a few confuzzled AIM questions about this. Book 6. Harry Potter and the BLAHBLAHBLAH. Book 6. Hope that clears up where my mind was. Although, as Sel-kaasan pointed out, there are even more embarrassing things for him to be reading.

* * *

For days Kyo had been tense, accosting the postman every morning to rifle through the poor man's bag.

It was driving everyone but Shigure crazy. It was obvious that the dog had some idea of what was up and was enjoying everyone's curiosity too much to let them in on the big secret.

The odd behavior went on for about a week.

Kyo gave a whoop and kissed the startled postman before darting off upstairs, the precious package held securely in both arms.

When cornered about it, Shigure smiled and shrugged. "Mit-chan offered to get him an early release copy of Book 6."


	4. The Wistful

Title: The Wistful  
Author: NemKess  
Character/Pairing: Haru and Kyo (no romance this time)  
Challenge: Travel  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Notes: I suppose it'd make more sense to use one of the other characters for Haru's task, but he just sort of snuck in before I was aware of it.

* * *

Haru walked around the room and sighed before opening up the first empty box. He cursed himself again for volunteering to pack away Kyo's stuff for storage, but some part of him had just wanted to spare his doomed cousin the indignity of letting strangers paw through private things.

The room was covered in books, far more than anyone would have ever guessed Kyo would own.

Unable to contain his curiosity, his gaze ran over the spines.

His eyes clouded with sadness as he took in all the travel books about places the imprisoned Kyo would never get to visit.


	5. Christmas Rituals

Title: Christmas Rituals  
Author: NemKess  
Character: Momiji, his mother  
Word Count: 100  
Drabble Challenge: Christmas

* * *

The elfin blond clutched the two brightly wrapped packages tightly and rang the doorbell. He wasn't supposed to go near this particular house and would get into trouble.

Still, he had to come.

He ached to hear the happiness in the almost hated, beloved soprano that called out.

Sitting the gifts down, he quickly darted back to hide behind some nearby hedges. From there, he watched a beautiful blonde woman open the door and gaze around in confusion before she scooped up the gifts and took them inside.

Another Christmas ritual completed, he blinked away a tear and went home.

* * *

Author's Notes  
_Princess-Meru_- these are drabbles, not fic chapters that are in any way connected. Though I suppose drabbles **could** be connected, very few of mine actually are. In a drabble comm, you are prompted with a challenge and must then try to respond to it in exactly 100 words. No more, no less. It's damned hard to do.  
_Nightengale13_- Always good to hear from you. glad to know you're enjoying these little bits.  
_K.A.Maples_- First of all, summer and Book6 simply can't get here soon enough. Secondly, recent manga evidence has shown that Akito is actually female. It's rather annoying, and it hasn't shown so far that any of the younger bunch actually know this. 


	6. Death Drabbles

What follows are my responses to 100fruits fifteenth challenge- To Kill A Character. I wrote about 8-10, so I'm putting them all together rather than flood those of you who have me on author alert with so many alerts. These drabbles are **not** all part of a series. None of them go with the others. They range from serious to silly and I killed everyone from Kyo to Akito, Momiji's mom to Kagura. I would have killed more, but I ran out of time. Enjoy the murder and mayhem- NemKess

* * *

Title: A Dog's End  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, random stranger  
Rating:PG-13?

"Oh, geez kid.. I'm so sorry! He just came out of nowhere!"

"Stupid dog…" The teen frowned as he waved away the stranger's apology.

"Yuki… Is he… Is he really.. dead?" As Tohru sniffled and clung to his arm, Yuki wished he could hold her. Instead, he could only watch with a shrug as Kyo crouched down and poked at the black fur with a stick.

"Kyo?"

"Dead as a doornail," came the cat's witty response.

Yuki gently patted the sobbing Tohru's hair.

He didn't want to be there when Hatori explained to Akito that Shigure had died chasing hubcaps.

* * *

Title: A Snake's End  
Author: NemKess  
Rating: R  
Characters: Kyo, Haru, Ayame

Kyo eyed the trampled snake with a grimace as his queasy stomach made its-self known. Blood and guts oozed from the multiple lacerations and he was pretty sure whole bits were missing, mashed into nothingness with the dirt.

He looked back up at his cousin who stood beside him placidly.

"Haru…"

"I didn't really mean to do it, Kyo."

"Uh huh…" With a doubtful expression, Kyo's eyes returned to the snake. "So you just 'accidently' did a little hoof dance in the spot where Ayame just happened to be sunbathing?"

"Yes."

"Works for me, but I doubt Hatori will buy it."

* * *

Title: Left Behind  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo and Kazuma  
Rating: PG-13

The landslide and it's tragic results would haunt his nightmares for years.

"Stay still, Shishio. I'll go get help." His words were choked with suppressed sobs.

A gentle hand stroked his clenched jaw staining it with blood. "Take too… long… 's'already too late, Kyo."

"No!" The vehement denial was accompanied by fierce head shaking. That dissolved into full body tremors as his voice became pleading. "No… Please… You can't leave me… I need you…"

"Kyo…" Kazuma's own voice was sad. "I'll always be with you… Son…"

"Shishio? No…Shishio…"

The night silence erupted with the sounds of a thousand grieving felines.

* * *

Title: Released  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo, other teen-Zodiacs  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: could be shonen ai if you chose to read it that way.

When Hatori told them that Kyo was dead, their reactions were mixed. Kagura and Tohru, who'd held out hope that they'd save the cat from his fate, were inconsolable for weeks. Yuki was confused; half fiercely glad not to have to deal with the wretched beast any longer, half nearly as bad off as the girls. Momiji had wept bitter tears for days before deciding that Kyo was probably happier wherever he was.

Haru's complete non-reaction was the only surprise of the younger Jyuunshi teens. Despite that, only Hatori suspected where Kyo had gotten the poison to end his life.

* * *

Title: Accidental  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Momiji, his mom, Hatori  
Rating: PG-13

They were found in the darkened kitchen, Blood stained curls spilled out over the lap of a boy who'd never held his mother in life.

"Momiji?"

With a sniffle, he looked up at his guardian. His eyes were blood-shot and puffy, his face still wet with tears. His voice was husky and cracked. "I didn't mean to hurt her, Ha'ri."

Hatori took in the details of the room. Blood splattered across the counter from the corner. A knife was still clutched in lifeless fingers. All but Momiji's shorts were still scattered on the floor.

"I know, Momiji," he answered softly. "I know."

* * *

Title: Savage Justice  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Akito, Hatori, Shigure... sort of Kyo  
Rating: PG-13

Felines were independent creatures, solitary by choice. They were the true gods as far as they were concerned.

To see their single kindred spirit among human kind treated as callously and as cruelly as he was inspired a kind of rage that would not be quenched with anything less than the death of the worst of the persecutors.

This thirst for justice was the only thing that could have brought the isolationists together.

"Hatori…" Shigure's voice was sick at the sight of their god's blood-soaked room.

The doctor needed no autopsy to tell him the cause of death. "Savage mutilation by wild animals."

* * *

Title: The Rat's True Worst Enemy  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo, Tohru, PYFC, Yuki  
Rating: PG-13

Kyo was sure he'd heard wrong. It was a joke or his imagination or something. The dark-haired fan club girl walking past him just couldn't have said what he thought she'd said.

Still, a glance at the horrified look on Tohru's face told him that she had.

He whirled around and grabbed her by the arm. "What did you do to the rat!"

She was too stunned to have Prince Yuki's cousin talking to her to even protest his rough treatment and Kyo was too focused to pay any heed to the screeching of Motoko or the other girl.

"I squ-squished it with my sh-shoe."

* * *

Title: Temporary Insanity  
Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo, Kagura  
Rating: PG

Kyo fought the urge to panic. If he did, the cat knew he'd get a lot worse than simply locked up for the rest of his life. If he made a single mistake in hiding the evidence, if anyone suspected what he'd done, he'd be lucky if they granted him a quick death.

He hadn't meant to kill her.

Really.

He'd lost his temper and blanked out; the results disastrous. For Kagura, at least.

For once he felt complete understanding and sympathy for Haru. How could the cow live never knowing when he was going to snap?

He grimaced and kept digging.

* * *

Title: Fate's Last Laugh Author: NemKess  
Characters: Kyo, Akito, others  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: possible shonen ai, depending on how you look at it.

notes: More bang for your buck! Kyo is obvious but I left the 'other' more ambiguous. For me, it's Haru, but it really could be Yuki or Kagura or even someone else if you prefer.

They'd hidden their relationship well. No one knew when it had begun. No one knew of the plans they'd made to challenge fate, to escape it and stay together on their own terms.

No one knew that they loved each other.

And so, when it happened it was a shock to everyone. Akito showed up at the Sohma's graduation party to take the cat a full three days before expected and all hell broke loose.

Later, even Shigure wouldn't be able to piece together everything but it hardly mattered.

Knowing the facts wouldn't bring back their cousins or their god.


End file.
